Their Memories
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Ayumi's and Shunsuke's reactions to Yu losing his memories. Oneshot. God I suck in summaries...


Hey minna! This is BlueSkyBlue with a Charlotte fanfiction! This has been on my mind for ages, but I did not have time to type it out because oh *coughs* other fanfictions I work on. Still, I hope you guys will enjoy this!

* * *

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

That very question burned through their hearts.

 _*flashback*_

 _"Yu Otosaka-kun, welcome back."_

 _"Yu Otosaka...?" The man before her tilted his head. "Is that my... name?"_

 _"Yes, yes it is."_

 _*end flashback_

After Tomori made sure that Yu had fallen asleep, she sat down on the chair and cried. He has developed amnesia, he has forgotten all about her.

He has forgotten who he is.

How is she going to tell Shun-san and Ayumi-chan about this?

* * *

She decided to try Ayumi first, as the young girl is the closest to Yu. Not to mention his sister complex.

"Yu nii-san! You are better! Ayu is here with some get-well food!" The raven haired chirpy girl cried as she skipped into the hospital room with Tomori.

Yu stared at her. "I am sorry, but do I know you?"

Ayumi stopped in her tracks and stared at her big brother. "Yu nii-san, I'm Ayumi! Your little sister!"

Yu studied Ayumi. "Sis... ter?"

Tears began to fill in Ayumi's eyes as she turned to Tomori. "S-so it's true? Yu nii-san doesn't remember me?" She started to wail.

A pair of arms wrapped around her. "Please don't cry," Yu tried to comfort the stranger who was actually his younger sister. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Ayumi sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears. Yu nii-san still cares about me...

"I've made you your favourite dish today," she hiccuped. "Here, open it up!"

As Yu opened the food box, he was greeted by the sight of the "Otosaka Traditional Omelette", with the words 'Get well soon!' written on it.

He decided to take a few bites, just to humor the girl in front of him. As he bit into the food, a sweet tangy taste filled his mouth.

"This is tasty!" He smiled a genuine smile and patted the girl in the head. "You've done a good job!"

Ayumi seemed to brighten up a bit, although she is still disheartened that her own brother does not remember her anymore. "I'm happy!"

Yu Otosaka finished his meal for the first time that day.

* * *

Tomori was happy that Yu had a fun time with Ayumi that day, but he showed no signs of remembering anything. So she decides to break the news to Shun-san. After all, Shun-san is a genius, be might be able to figure a way out to recover Yu's lost memories.

Shunsuke walked into the hospital room, assisted by Tomori. "Yu, I take it that you are better now?"

Yu turned to looked at the blind man before him, his eye showing confusion. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

It was as if his throat was blocked when Yu uttered those words. It was different this time. The last time, he deliberately erased Yu's memories. This time, he had totally lost all memories of him, due to the fact that Yu had plundered so many abilities from thousand, wait no scratch that, a few hundred thousand people?

It made Shunsuke regret that he had ever erased any of Yu's memories. He had barely gotten to know his younger brother, and then he lost him so quickly.

"Tomori... Who is he?"

Yu's voice broke Shunsuke out of his thoughts. He must had spaced out for quite some time.

"Yu... I'm Shunsuke, your older brother." He said, his voice thick with emotions.

"Bro...ther... So is it something like Ayumi?" Yu asked in confusion.

It broke Shunsuke's heart that Yu does not remember Ayumi to the point that he does not call her "Ayu" anymore. The two were inseparable, and now...

"Yes, you can say so."

"Why do your eyes look so funny?"

"I am blind, I can't see from my eyes." Shunsuke swallowed his saliva that was gathering in his mouth. He never thought he will be feeling this way again. After Yu had taken upon himself to plunder every ability wielder in the world to honor Kumagami's death, he had never felt this way anymore.

Shunsuke blamed himself for not being a responsible older brother. He remembered the time when Yu broke down because he was wanted to save Kumagami. If he had used his brains for a while, maybe Kumagami may still be alive, maybe Yu wouldn't had lost his eye. Then the whole plundering the entire world thing wouldn't had happened.

When Yu stopped answering his calls, Shunsuke worked hard to trace his younger brother. He had kept an eye on the news, and was horrified to know that Yu was a wanted person.

"The One-eyed Grim Reaper" was what they called Yu. Shunsuke had tried to reach his brother, but he always reached the country a second too late, as Yu would have moved on to another using the flying ability he had plundered ages ago.

He heard some rumors. People who had been an ability wielder talked out Yu muttering to himself, saying stuff like "why must it be me?"

That must be the point where Yu had started losing himself.

Shunsuke blamed himself for not thinking ahead. After all, every ability had its drawbacks. Like how the time leaping ability makes his eyesight worse, Yu's plundering ability makes him lose his mind. As Yu plundered the many thousands of abilities, he must have slowly lost his mind, from his most recent memories up to the point that he does not even remember who he is.

"Am I blind too? I can't see from my right eye." Yu asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Blind as he may be Shunsuke felt tears spring up I'm his eyes. "N-no. You were injured in a fight. Someone hurt your eye. It is all my fault."

Then arms surrounded Shunsuke, pulling him into an embrace. "Please don't cry," Yu murmured to him as he had done so to Ayumi.

And Shunsuke smiled, rather weakly as he returned to hug. "I'm glad that you are back."

* * *

Yu showed no signs of ever regaining his memory. He did find some actions familiar though, like listening to ZHIEND with Tomori. Nonetheless, Yu got along with everyone, unlike before. He instantly had a sister complex with Ayumi, he became fast friends with the rest of the student council.

And he soon grew to have feelings for Tomori too. Although it was not the love he had initially felt for her at the beginning, he still grew to love her.

Maybe it was for the best, that Yu lost his memories. He had forgotten all the pain he had once experienced. He changed, from his old self into a kind and loving person. The loss of their happy memories as the student council can still be made, even though it hurts Tomori that that one year worth of memories they have spent together will never be remembered.

But for now... Tomori glanced back at Yu, sitting in the wheelchair with the rest of the student council telling him of the times they spent together. She was happy. As long as they are together, she is sure that they can overcome anything.

* * *

Thank you for reading this fic! I do apologize in advance if there were any spelling errors, I use my phone to update fanfictions and you should all know that phone typos are frustrating.

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
